The worst nightmare
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: "Por el amor de Hiryuu, debería haber llegado con el resto hacía casi dos días. ¿Y si algo malo le había ocurrido? ¿Y si jamás volvía a verle con vida?"


**¡Hola a todos! Aprovecho que subo este fic para decir que pronto volveré a estar más activa por aquí y que el próximo capítulo todomomo que subiré, será el último de ese conjunto de drabbles, para que no os pille de improviso (?)** **Por otro lado me gustaría decir que me he esforzado /más/ de lo normal con este fic y que a mí, sinceramente, me gusta mucho. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo y lo siento por los corazones rotos que haya podido causar (?)**

 **Como siempre: Akatsuki no Yona no es mío, sino de Kusanagi-sensei. Sino estos dos estarían cASADOOOOOOOOOOS**

 **PD: mi fondo de pantalla es la escena en la que ambos interactúan por primera vez. Sorry not sorry.**

* * *

Daba vueltas de un lado hacia otro. Vueltas, vueltas, y más vueltas sobre sus propios pasos. Por mucho que habían intentado que se detuviese, ella no podía estarse quieta. Taewoo debía haber llegado hacía horas. Los imprevistos surgían, eso desde luego, pero su corazón le decía que algo muy malo había pasado. Trataba de ignorarlo y pensar que pronto tendría al general entre sus brazos y que le colmaría con todos aquellos besos y caricias que tanto le gustaban. Lo retendría allí durante días si hacía falta para que le compensara toda la preocupación que le estaba causando.

Por el amor de Hiryuu, debería haber llegado con el resto hacía casi dos días. Pensó en salir en su busca, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; que no _debía_ hacerlo. Después de todo, si la esposa del general entraba en pánico públicamente, era muy probable que el caos se adueñara de toda Fuuga. Después de todo, Lili siempre se había mostrado en ese tipo de situaciones como alguien tranquila, paciente y confiada, aunque en su interior todo fuese un caos. Pero esa vez ya era demasiado; necesitaba verle y comprobar que estaba bien, que estaba vivo. Era lo único que ella necesitaba.

—Señorita Lili, por favor... Debería volver a la cama. Lleva mucho sin descansar correctamente. —Ayura no se había separado de ella en ningún momento desde hacía dos días; le era imposible dejar a Lili sola en aquel estado, sobre todo sabiendo lo que aquella mujer era capaz de hacer. Era aproximadamente la vigésima vez que le decía que fuese a descansar, pero se negaba. Todas y cada una de las veces se había negado sin mostrar ningún tipo de duda y esa, desde luego, no había sido diferente.

Había negado con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se sentía angustiada, algo que revelaría su voz su voz si hablaba y que haría preocupar más a su amiga y guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, las fuerzas le fallaban desde hacía un rato, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería volver a la cama y sentir lo grande y fría que era sin él a su lado. Prefería continuar allí, en el recibidor de la mansión dando vueltas puesto que sabía que esperar fuera sería demasiado, además de que aún refrescaba por las noches y enfermar en su estado sería algo muy imprudente y estúpido por su parte.

Las fuerzas definitivamente le fallaron, pero antes de tener la posibilidad de caer, Ayura la sujetó por los hombros, dedicándole una triste sonrisa que transmitía su súplica. "Vaya a descansar, por favor." A Lili no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Era inútil quedarse allí, en unas horas el sol saldría y debía afrontar un nuevo día y las responsabilidades que este conllevaba.

—¿Mami...?

Aquella voz fue como casi un susurro, pero rápidamente captó su atención; tanto ella como su dueña.

—Hayun, mi vida, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas...?

A diferencia del resto de veces en las que había hablado durante aquellas, su voz fue suave y dulce, como si de una caricia se tratase. Miró a la pequeña niña de apenas unos años de edad que tenía frente a ella. Apenas si tenía los ojos abiertos, lo suficiente como para haber podido guiarse hasta allí sin chocarse con nada. Con una de sus manos, abrazaba a su siempre leal conejo de peluche, mientras que con la otra se frotaba los ojos para poder abrirlos poco a poco.

—Un ruido me despertó y me dio miedo... —Respondió, abriendo al fin sus ojos casi por completo mientras miraba a su madre, la cual se agachó junto a ella. Le apartó suavemente el cabello del rostro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que no mostraba ni el más mínimo rastro de preocupación. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si no podía mantener a su hija tranquila y segura?

—Oh... Solo fue un ruido, pequeña. ¿Quieres que mamá vaya a comprobar que todo está bien?

Mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz, recibió un asentimiento por parte de su pequeña niña. La tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado para que pudiese recostarse en su hombro y le dedicó una pequeña mirada a Ayura. Comprobaría que su hija volviese a dormir y después ella misma iría a hacer lo propio.

—Mi señora... —Ayura caminaba junto a ellas, mirando a Lili con una mueca en los labios. La aludida negó con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Tranquila, puedo con ella.

La morena no añadió nada más y simplemente caminó en silencio hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Una vez allí, se detuvo en la puerta mientras que madre e hija entraban en la estancia. Con mucho cuidado, como si se tratase de cristal, Lili dejó a su hija tumbada en la cama y la arropó. Se aseguró de que no había nada fuera de su sitio y de que la ventana estaba cerrada para conseguir que Hayun se convenciera de que todo estaba bien y tras ello, se sentó en la cama a su lado, observándola tal y como su hija lo hacía. Sus grandes ojos grises parecían brillar con luz propia, aunque poco a poco se fuesen cerrando por el cansancio. Inevitablemente, le recordaron a los ojos de Taewoo. Pese a que la niña era una pequeña versión de Lili físicamente, los ojos y el carácter se parecían claramente a los de Taewoo. Él siempre bromeaba diciendo que había sacado lo mejor de ambos, haciendo una sutil referencia al carácter complicado que ella solía tener en ocasiones, por lo que siempre solia ganarse un buen golpe.

Ni ella misma sabía lo mucho que daría por tenerle en ese momento junto a ellas, soltando comentarios absurdos, haciendo reír a su hija... Simplemente estando allí, como la familia que eran y que pronto crecería en número. Inconscientemente, llevó la mano en la que portaba su alianza de matrimonio a su vientre levemente abultado. Hacía un par de meses se enteró de que, nuevamente, estaba embarazada. Fue una gran alegría, tanto para el pueblo como para ellos. Taewoo había reaccionado prácticamente igual que la primera vez; levantándola por los aires e intentando aguantar lágrimas de alegría.

—Mami... ¿Cuándo volverá papi?

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de entre sus pensamientos. Se tomó unos segundos para responder, mientras acariciaba el rostro y el cabello ajenos, esbozando su mejor fingida sonrisa, solo para tranquilizarla, lo cual pareció funcionar.

—Pronto, muy pronto. Ya sabes que a veces acostumbra a llegar tarde.

—Me prometió... Que cuando volviese... Jugaríamos juntos... —Entre bostezos, Hayun consiguió terminar aquella frase, cerrando del todo los ojos antes de volver a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Lili estuvo junto a ella unos minutos más, viéndola descansar puesto que la visión conseguía hacer que no se derrumbara del todo. Al menos su hija estaba allí junto a ella, sana y salva, lo que le brindaba fuerzas para pensar que Taewoo estaría pronto de vuelta.

Al fin se levantó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Ayura aún continuaba allí, y juntas emprendieron el camino hacia el dormitorio de su señora.

Lili estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación cuando escuchó un gran ruido provenir del otro lado de la mansión. "¿Será Taewoo?" Era una posibilidad, aunque siempre que llegaba tarde, trataba de ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a nadie. Aún así, sin esa seguridad, guiada tan solo por la esperanza, corrió junto a Ayura hacia la entrada.

Apenas le quedaban unos metros para llegar y la figura de Tetora, la cual había sido más rápida que ellas, se le hizo visible. La rubia se giró hacia ellas y su rostro más que alegría, reflejaba terror. Eso hizo que todas las alarmas interiores de Lili saltaran y que corriese aún más rápido. Al llegar, no se encontró con su esposo, sino con uno de los soldados que le acompañaron en la misión. Estaba magullado y cubierto de... ¿Sangre? Sí, no había duda.

—Mi señora... —Comenzó el hombre, arrodillado frente a ellas.— Es mi deber informaros que...

—¿Dónde está? —Interrumpió Lili, intentando mantener sus nervios al margen, aunque estuviese a punto de estallar. El hombre la observó, afligido, y agachó la cabeza. Esos gestos solo consiguieron que el terror invadiese su cuerpo con mayor rapidez.

—En el centro médico...

No había terminado de escuchar sus palabras y ella ya se estaba calzando para salir corriendo hacia el lugar. Los llamados de ninguna de aquellas tres personas que había junto a ella consiguieron detenerla. Ayura y el soldado salieron tras ella mientras que Tetora se quedó en la mansión para poder cuidar de la joven Hayun.

Lili no recordaba haber corrido tanto desde hacía mucho. El frío viento de madrugada chocaba contra la piel de su rostro, lo cual era molesto, pero le daba igual. Tenía que llegar allí cuanto antes; tenía que ver a Taewoo con sus propios ojos. Debía comprobar si solo se trataba de unos rasguños o si sus peores temores se habían cumplido. Ya era capaz de ver el centro médico y cuanto menos quedaba para llegar, con más desesperación corría. Entró de golpe y se dirigió a la habitación frente a la que se había arremolinado un grupo de soldados que, al verla, parecieron palidecer.

Lili los apartó a un lado, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras y consiguió llegar al interior de la habitación. Taewoo estaba allí, tumbado sobre la camilla, con sus ropas empapadas en sangre. Miró a Ayame, la cual parecía estar encargándose de tratarle y, por imposible que pudiese parecer, el corazón se le congeló aún más al ver su expresión. Estaba a punto de gritar algo, pero un leve movimiento captó su atención.

Su esposo había girado el rostro hacia ella. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, tal y como los había tenido su hija minutos antes, aunque sabía que era por una razón muy distinta. Él le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras intentaba mover su brazo y ella se aproximó veloz a la camilla para tomar su mano entre las propias. Pese a lo demacrado que estaba, Taewoo la miraba con adoración, aquella mirada que solo le dedicaba a ella y a su hija. Lili dio un suave apretón a su mano mientras sentía que el hombre entrelazaba los dedos con una de las suyas y trataba de atraerla hacia su rostro.

Le dejó hacer, sin perder detalle. Su rostro era angustiado en contraposición con el tranquilo de él. Sintió que besaba el dorso de su mano y que después la soltaba para poder besar su palma. La mujer abrió de nuevo la boca para hablar, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas antes de empezar.

—Te amo... Os amo. A las dos.

Su voz sonaba apagada, sin fuerzas. Y, en ese instante, supo que todo lo que una vez temió, se estaba haciendo realidad. El hombre al que amaba estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y todo a su alrededor le indicaba que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese salvarle, ni siquiera ella.

No supo en qué momento comenzó, pero por su rostro empezaron a deslizarse grandes lágrimas, una tras otra. Fue cuando sintió la mano ajena sobre su mejilla, tratando de limpiarlas cuando se dio cuenta. Su vista se iba tornando poco a poco borrosa, al igual que la de él. Sin embargo, aún podía apreciar aquel brillo con el que la miraba, como si ella fuese la estrella más bella de todo el firmamento.

—También... A él... —Deslizó su mano suavemente desde el rostro de su amada hasta su vientre. Por desgracia, antes de poder detener su mano sobre él, ésta cayó, dejando su brazo suspendido en la camilla.

Los ojos de Taewoo se habían cerrado. Aquellos hermosos ojos grises se habían cerrado para siempre. Y, en consecuencia, Lili se había quedado sola, rota y desamparada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fervor y no pudo sostener más su peso, cayendo así de rodillas. Ocultó su rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar así tanto sus lágrimas como sus gritos de angustia y desesperación, sin éxito, ante la mirada impotente de todos los presentes.

Ayura se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó, en un consuelo silencioso que sabía que de nada serviría. Sabía todo el amor Lili sentía por Taewoo. Sabía que si hubiese podido, se habría sacrificado por él. Habría hecho todo lo posible y más, pero no pudo ser. De camino allí, supo que ya era demasiado tarde. El general había perdido demasiada sangre y sus heridas eran muy profundas. Nadie pensaba que fuese a conseguir llegar vivo a Fuuga, pero así fue. Consiguió llegar para poder decirle a su esposa lo mucho que la amaba, y tras eso, la vida dejó finalmente su cuerpo.

Lili lloraba desconsolada, en un llanto tan desolador que nadie era capaz de mediar palabra. Todos estaban afligidos tanto por la pérdida de su general, como por el sentimiento de impotencia que les recorría al ver a su, ahora, viuda. Ella lloraba y gritaba sin consuelo, sintiendo que el aire no conseguía llegar a sus pulmones y que se ahogaba, produciendo que, tan solo unos instantes después, cayese desmayada. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor durante un instante...

...Y finalmente despertó.

La joven se incorporó sobresaltada sobre su cama, sintiendo aún que el aire le faltaba. Respiraba con dificultad y tanto lágrimas como gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Había tenido una pesadilla; una horrible y dolorosa pesadilla que para ella había sido real, demasiado real.

Observó a su alrededor mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, tratando de concienciarse a sí misma de que todo no había sido más que eso, un mal sueño. Aún así, su corazón latía desbocado y aquellos pensamientos tan espantosos no parecían querer dejar su pecho. En cuanto se sintió con fuerzas, se levantó y salió de su habitación, corriendo como nunca. No sabía cuándo se había dormido ni el momento en el que había llegado a su cama, pero los rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas, le hicieron saber que estaba atardeciendo. Si no estaba equivocada, Taewoo ya debería haber llegado a la mansión.

Giró una esquina tras otra, buscando al general hasta que al fin, al llegar a un largo pasillo, lo vio a lo lejos. Caminaba espaldas a ella mientras charlaba con Handae, quien estaba bastante animado. Un pequeño peso desapareció de su estómago al comprobar que él estaba allí y que nada había sido real, pero sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos y, de nuevo, se vio corriendo hacia él. El ruido de sus pasos alertó a los dos jóvenes, los cuales se giraron hacia ella. Al verla correr así, el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de ambos fue que Taewoo la había fastidiado. No sabían como, pero estaban seguros de ello.

Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de ambos, ni Lili se detuvo frente a él con rostro enfadado, ni hubo gritos o golpes. La joven saltó sobre el general, provocando que éste reaccionara rápidamente para atraparla entre sus brazos mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello. Sin dudar un segundo, acercó sus labios a los ajenos y los selló con un casto beso.

Taewoo no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿qué le habría pasado para actuar de esa forma? No era que no quisiera muestras esporádicas de afecto, pero al sentir la humedad de la piel del rostro femenino y ver las lágrimas que se deslizaban por él a placer, todas sus alarmas internas saltaron a la vez. Intentó aparentar que estaba tranquilo, aunque por dentro sintiera una gran angustia al ver a la joven frente a él así.

Con mucha delicadeza, la dejó en el suelo y la tomó por los hombros para hacer que se separase un poco de él. Lanzó a Handae una mirada indicando que les dejase solos y el rubio inmediatamente desapareció, ya que a pesar de que también estaba preocupado, sabía que Taewoo llegaría al fondo del asunto.

—Lili, cuentame... ¿Ha pasado algo? —La voz de Taewoo era mucho más suave y baja de lo normal, ya que prácticamente hablaba en susurros, tratando de tranquilizarla mediante su voz. Desde que había finalizado ese beso, ella había mantenido la cabeza agachada y le rehuía la mirada. El joven llevó ambas manos a su rostro con mucho tacto y limpió sus lágrimas con los dedos, consiguiendo que poco a poco fuese levantando la cabeza, sin prisa, dándole su tiempo, ya que sabía que forzarla era lo último que debía hacer. Cuando al fin sus miradas se encontraron, el general sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. Verla llorar, con ese rostro tan angustiado... Era una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo.

Sin añadir nada más, deslizó los dedos por su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que continuaban emanando de sus profundos ojos azules y seguidamente llevó las manos a su espalda, atrapándola en un tierno abrazo. Ella no dudó un instante en abrazarse de nuevo con fuerza a su cuerpo y el joven comenzó a dejar suaves y pausados besos sobre su coronilla.

Ni siquiera supo el tiempo que estuvieron allí así, pero al fin sintió que la joven levantaba la cabeza. Alguna que otra lágrima aún continuaba deslizándose por su rostro, pero al fin había dejado de llorar, lo que le tranquilizó un poco. Al menos se había desahogado y eso invitaba a la esperanza.

—He tenido una pesadilla... —Comenzó, con apenas un hilo de voz. Taewoo no dijo nada, tan solo continuó escuchándola con atención, rodeándola con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano dejaba alguna caricia sobre su cabello.— En ella, tú... T-Tú estabas muy herido... Y morías delante de mí... —Su voz cada vez se entrecortaba más y el joven sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echarse de nuevo a llorar.— Yo no podía hacer nada por salvarte... Ya era tarde... —Soltó un pequeño hipido e hizo un puchero que auguraba otro llanto, pero lo resistió. Taewoo quiso hablar para que ella no tuviese que forzarse más, puesto que si la pesadilla era reciente era más que obvio que estaría conmocionada un rato más y no quería eso, pero ante lo que pensaba, ella siguió hablando.— Lo último que decías era que me amabas, a mí y a nuestros hijos...

Aquellas palabras fueron posiblemente las que más claramente escuchó y las que consiguieron que se le encogiese el estómago. Al fin comprendía con muchísima más claridad por qué ella se encontraba en ese estado. Por su parte, Lili pensó que quizás había hablado demasiado, puesto que el rostro ajeno cambió. Parecía mucho más... ¿Serio? ¿Molesto, quizás? No sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero estaba claro que había sido una estúpida. No debería haber salido corriendo así, ni comportarse de esa manera por solo una pesadilla. ¡Era normal que se pusiera así; si hasta le había dicho que habían formado una familia y aún ni siquiera tenían la veintena! ¡Era de locos! Pero es que había sido tan real...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió los cálidos labios masculinos sobre su frente. Levantó la mirada y vio que había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando vio que los volvía a abrir llegó a sentirse incluso intimidada. Parecía que en esos ojos acababa de desatarse un huracán y no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Tranquilízate... Estoy aquí contigo, ¿ves? Estoy vivo y te amo. No hay razón alguna para que continúes llorando.

Lili sintió que su rostro repentinamente comenzaba a calentarse, hasta el punto de llegarle a arder, y no supo si fue por sus palabras, por la forma tan dulce en la que había comenzado a besarla nada más terminó de hablar, o si simplemente fue porque era él quien la besaba. En cualquier caso, su corazón latía desbocado en el interior de su pecho y amenazaba incluso con salir de este. Las manos ajenas recorrieron su silueta con suavidad hasta su cintura y volvió a sentir que la abrazaba con fuerza, como si siempre quisiera mantenerla a su lado.

—Te diría también que amo a nuestros hijos, pero como no tenemos pues... Bueno, puedo decir que si algún día los tenemos los amaré, lógicamente, pero...

—¡Taewoo!

Y ahí estaba, el grito que confirmó que su amada novia había vuelto a ser la de siempre. Le dio un puntapié en la pierna y pensó que rompería el abrazo y se separaría de él, pero no fue así. Para su sorpresa, se mantuvo entre sus brazos, aunque lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El joven no pudo evitar echarse a reír, puesto que esa expresión y el sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro hacían que se viese más adorable de lo normal.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—¡Lo sabes bien! —Respondió, evitando su mirada durante unos instantes. Aquellas declaraciones habían conseguido que se avergonzase y que quisiera desaparecer, aunque tenía que reconocer que le había hecho muy feliz. Es decir, acababa de decirle indirectamente que le gustaría formar una familia con ella... Y, lo más importante: aquella había sido la primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba. No era un secreto que le gustaba, que estaba enamorada de ella o que la quería. En ocasiones se lo decía, pero nunca antes le había dicho que la amaba, lo que para ella era dar un paso más, por así decirlo. ¿Lo habría dicho por decir, o realmente...? No, no podía dudar. No cuando esos ojos no dejaban de observarla con devoción. Era imposible que pudiera dudar de ello.

—Venga, no te enfades. —Replicó, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con la punta de la nariz, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por sus labios.

—Tarde.

—Venga...

—... Bueno.

Y, de esa forma, lo que había comenzado como un horrible despertar, se había acabado convirtiendo en un dulce momento con la persona a la que tanto... Amaba.

* * *

 **Si habéis llegado a leer hasta aquí, significa que lo habéis leído al completo y os lo agradezco (?) 3 Y por ello, os dejo algo para romperos 1pkito más el corazón.**

 **El nombre "Hayun" significa "luz de verano". Fue Taewoo quien decidió este preciso nombre para la niña. Este hacía referencia a que cuando le pidió matrimonio a Lili, estaban en verano y, por otro lado, que tanto la pequeña como Lili son la "luz" que siempre le guiará.**

 **Y hasta aquí este fic, see u soon!**


End file.
